Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi: Character Information 1
★ Naruto & Ninja Gaiden Characters ★ Page 0: ۞ Page 1: (Current) Page 2: ۞ Page 3: ۞ List of Techniques: [Click Here] Characters' List: [Click Here] ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s) and arsenal(s). ≠ - Coming Soon _____________________________________ Ranking System There are five levels to ranking. # Ninja Dog (忍犬; Ninken) # Lower Ninja (下忍; Genin), # Lesser Ninja (低忍; Tei-nin) # Greater Ninja (上忍 lit. Greater Ninja), # Ninja Head (里長; ), # Master Ninja (頭領; ), Elemental Nations' Shinobi Organizational System # Academy students (忍者学校生, Akademī-sei) # Genin (下忍, Literally meaning: low ninja, Meaning (Viz): junior ninja) # Chūnin (中忍, Literally meaning: Middle Ninja, Meaning (Viz): Journeyman Ninja) # Tokubetsu Jōnin (特別上忍, Tokubetsu Jōnin, English TV: Special Jōnin, Literally meaning: Special High Ninja, sometimes known as Tokujō for short) # Jōnin (上忍, Jōnin, Literally meaning: High Ninja, Meaning (Viz): Elite Ninja) * Kage (影, Literally meaning: Shadow) * Anbu (暗部, English TV: Anbu Black Ops, Literally meaning: Dark Side), short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (暗殺戦術特殊部隊, Literally meaning: Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) * Medical teams (医療班, Iryō-han) Nee - Meaning Given Name. Data Base 01. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ★ # Role: Ryū-nin (Dragon Ninja), # Affiliation: Konoha (former; age 6), Main Branch Hayabusa Clan, # Birthday: October 10 # Clan: Main Branch Uzumaki-Hayabusa Appearance: * First Outfit: wore a deep blue and silver body suit with a face mask, armguards and fingerless gloves. Strapped to his back and belt were Ryuken and Shikon no Ryūjin (Dragon Sword and Fang of the Dragon God) His family's heirlooms. * Second Outfit: Naruto was wearing an all-dark blue black ninja gi uniform with a mask covering the lower half of his face (Kakashi's mask) that had a silver trim on it along with silver and black steel reinforced shinobi gauntlets and shoulder guards and fingerless gloves with metal plates and attached to the sides of his pants were armor-like metal plates as well as pair of ninja tabi boots. * Tied around his forehead was a headband with a metal plate in the middle with a coiling dragon carved into it. On the back was the yin-yang symbol and a silver dragon coiled around it. He also had a dark grey sash like belt tied around his waist with several small scrolls attached to it as well as two weapon pouches. Strapped to his back was Ryuken while Shikon no Ryujin was sealed in a scroll. * New Ninja Attire: (That attire was a gift of Joe during his birthday that made by they're clan-mates like Ryu's Black Falcon outfit. But its a black-version with few white remains.) A black shinobi shozoku with minor changes including white samurai shoulder pads; its armour is silver and black; its gloves is dark blue fingerless and both forearms is reinforced metal plated and also the dual hidden blades, then on its belt along with the red rope has a 4x2 scroll/shuriken holsters and the hip pouch on the back; then has a 3 kunai shuriken attached to the left thigh (and in later revisions, both) since it will be having the Hiraishin kunais; and its ninja tabi boots were the same from his previous attire, and along with greaves. And also wore a white scarf around his neck. * As for the head crest/forehead protector; that has a long black bandanna except the headpiece, bearing the insignia of a dragon design. * As for the forehead protector ( ⃠ ); it was a custom-made, that had long black bandanna except the dragon's mouth wipe open, and also with a coiling dragon carved into it. * Then the final touch, is a haori; its now sported a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline. * New Ninja Attire ( ⃠ ): a newer version of his old ninja gi with the difference being that there were silver dragons coiled around the pant legs and his tucked in sleeves and wore a black ANBU-style vest with 6x3 scroll holsters over it. His new headpiece band was dragon headpiece is look different then 'Black Falcon' Outfits'. He then walked over to where a table was, picks it up, and ties it around his forehead and had a belt that had several small pouches and scrolls latched onto it and two weapon pouches behind him. ( ⃠ ) Arsenal: * Ryuken (Dragon Sword) = Shinryuken (True Dragon Sword) - blueish purple aura blade ★ * Shikon no Ryūjin (Fang of the Dragon God) ★ * Kusarigama (Ninja Gaiden 2 Version) * Kyoketsu-Shoge (Ninja Assassin) = Kyuubi no Shippo (Tail of the Kyuubi; Nine Tails) It was created by the Kurumi the Nine Tailed Fox in Chapter 17★ * Dabilahro (Level 3) * Kunais and Hiraishin Kunais * Shurikens (Cross Shuriken from Ninja Assassin.) and Roppoken * Retractable Wooden Sword: Randori (Non-lethal; for sparing.) 02. Ryū Hayabusa ★ # Role: Ryū-nin # Affiliation: Hayabusa # Birthday: June 15 # Clan: 2nd Branch Dragon Clan Appearance: * all whole body black outfit with a headpiece that resembled a dragon's crest falls from the ceiling with his blade, Shinken no Ryūken (Divine Dragon Sword) * his Legendary Black Falcon outfit's sleek design is similar to that of the modern special ops agent, while the tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf, and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior. * A black or dark-grey, sleeveless, skin-tight jumpsuit with minor padding and straps toward the sides; kunai on the leg(s); arm and shin guards; fingerless gloves; hood and scarf obscuring most of the face; forehead protector bearing the insignia of a peregrine falcon and tabi boots. * Blue Ninja uniform: Dark blue shozoku with red undershirt, red arm guards and a silver-and-gold band across the forehead. Arsenal: * Shinken no Ryūken or Jinryūken (Divine Dragon Sword) = Mugen Jinryūken (Infinite Divine Dragon Sword) - greenish cyan aura blade ★ * Tonfas - They are made of reinforced super hard steel. * Falcon's Talon (Kata Kara Mōkin Tsume; Hard Shell Raptor Claws - From Ninja Gaiden 2.) * Angetsu Rentō (Eclipse Scythe) * Bow and Arrows * Kunais and Shurikens (6-pointed) * Windmill Shuriken * Wooden Sword (Non-lethal; for sparing.) 03. Tsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze # Role: Ryū-kunoichi # Affiliation: Hayabusa, # Birthday: October 10 # Clan: Uzumaki, Main Branch of the Hayabusa Appearance: * She was wearing a whole body jumpsuit that was red and black with a dragon on the back and had arm guards on her forearms and fingerless gloves. She also wore a black face mask that covered half of her face. The front part of her suit was slightly unzipped revealing a mesh shirt. Arsenal: * Aka Arashi; silver bladed Katana with a deep red hilt, black diamond patterns, and a black guard, * Dual kodachi, * Nunchuku = kusarigama hybrid, * Shurikens and Kunais, 04. Ayane Tenshin ★ # Role: Ryū-kunoichi # Affiliation: Mugen Tenshin (Former), # Birthday: August 5 (Result of Raidou Incident) # Clan: Mugen Tenshin Clan (former), Appearance: * Ayane was wearing a purple and silver whole body jumpsuit with flower decorations along with several pieces of armor and a black garb over her head. Strapped to her sides were her 'Fuma Kodachi'. * Ayane wore a sleeveless purple ninja gi with a mesh shirt underneath and black armguards. Her fuma kodachi were strapped in x formation on her sash with a weapon's pouch. Arsenal: * Fuma Kodachi, * Kunais, * Ayane's Incendiary shurikens (or Flash Kunais), * Shurikens, 05. Kasumi Tenshin * Role: Kunoichi, Ninja Princess, * Affiliation: Mugen Tenshin, * Birthday: February 23 * Clan: Mugen Tenshin Clan Appearance: * wore a blue and white kunoichi outfit with a wakizashi with a golden tassel strapped behind her back called 'Hikari no Hana Ne' (The Flower Root of the Light). She also had long copper hair and brown eyes. Arsenal: * Hikari no Hana no Ne = Shrouded Moon, * Kasumi's Windmill Shuriken - it is six kunai formed to create on giant shuriken, named "Kunai Tempest.", * Kunai and Shuriken, 06. Momiji Higurashi # Role: Ryū-kunoichi, Naginata master, protector of the Hayabusa clan's treasure. # Affiliation: Hayabusa Village, Shrine, # Birthday: September 20 # Clan: Appearance: * Momiji wore a red and white shrine maiden battle outfit with black ninja boots and strapped to her back was a Naginata called 'Tenryuu' (Heavenly Dragon). Arsenal: * Heavenly Dragon Naginata (天龍薙刀 Tenryū Naginata) * Heavensong Bow (天歌弓 Tenkakyu) * Kunais or Shurikens * Incendiary Kunais 07. Sakura Haruno ★ # Role: Konoha Kunoichi (Former; soon), Ryū Kunoichi # Affiliation: Konoha (Former; age 14, soon), Hayabusa Village (current; soon), # Birthday: March 28 # Clan: Haruno, Appearance: * Pink hair, Red Qipao with white circle on her back, dark green biker shorts. * Reveal: Sakura is now reveal to be on the same height as them, her size is about B into less C-cup. She had long pink hair tied into a pony-tail. She is also wearing black Anbu style pants, and a red long sleeve shirt with the Haruno crest on the back located in the center. She have metal arm and leg guards, and her headband is change blue into red to complete her outfit. * New Attire: wears a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She wears a red ribbon around her left arm. and a dragon ring on her right hand, a half-calf shinobi boots. (AN: Think of Tifa's attire.) * New attire (Training Attire): Ascetic Red: All red Ninja suit, with a Hayabusa clan helm protecting her forehead. And also a red headband with a plate of the dragon symbol of the hayabusa. Arsenal: * Leather Gloves - a normal black gloves conducts chakra. * Hikarukaze (Lambent Wind) - Her weapon of-choice, a Wakizashi-size Blade Tonfa. * Mushō Shingetsukon (Lunar Staff) - Consisting of a staff made from a willow tree that is said to be tied to the moon and a pair of metal tips on each end. (From Ninja Gaiden; red and gold metal tipped caps version.) * Black Blade Boomerang; the Black Wing ≠ - A projectile weapon allows to return its user, but a pitch-black boomerang with a dark blue cloth wrapped it, into a handle. * BLACKHAWK! Tatang Fixed Blade Knife - Plain Edge * Witchblade - Sakura's new arsenal, gauntlet of angel and devil. ★ * Kusarigama ≠ - chain sickle, givin by Naruto. * Eclipse Scythe ≠ - A massive scythe that once wielded by the Greater Fiend, Volf. 08. Rachel # Role: Fiend Hunter # Affiliation: # Clan: Appearance: * #1: The person was female. She was 5'6 with blonde hair tied into a high ponytail. She had pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She was dressed in a black leather outfit. It was a leather jacket and leather pants with knee high boots. She also wore a tank top that showed off her midriff and had a massive warhammer strapped to her back. She appeared to be 17 and had a figure that would make any man keel over. * #2: Rachel is a statuesquely tall woman with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and a curvaceous figure. She is usually seen wearing a skin-tight black leather combat suit cut in ways that reveal her large breasts. Magic Arts: *Magic of Raging Aphrodite (魔法:アフロディテの怒い Mahou Afurodaite no Ikari, Witchcraft: Aphrodite's Rage) *Blades of the Ouroboros (魔導: ウロボロスの刃, Madou: Uroborosu no Yaiba; "Sorcery: Blade of Uroboros") Arsenal: * Warhammer - The War Hammer is an large bludgeoning weapon available as a hidden item in Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) and its variants Ninja Gaiden Black and Ninja Gaiden Sigma. It is Rachel's signature weapon and is highly specialized for slow, powerful combat moves. The War Hammer's heft makes it even more challenging to use than the Vigoorian Flail and requires expert timing and anticipation to use effectively. It is very useful for breaking walls and decapitating enemies. Due to its considerable mass, it is impossible to swing quickly. * Inferno Hammer - Rachel's favorite warhammer, massive and powerful. It was fashioned by treating the head of an ancient warhammer with a graphine coating and fitting it with a new steel grip. Though powerful when swung normally, with added centrifugal force it devastates anything unfortunate enough to be in its way. The head is forged from an exotic substance that rivals osmium for sheer density. Legend has it that it was formed when a molten piece of obsidian from a fiery inner circle of Hell plunged into the river Cocytus, quenching and crystallizing it into its current form. * Type 666 Heavy Machine Gun - An anti-Fiend machine gun inscribed with special markings. Most would consider it unwieldy, but Rachel's slender arms are more than a match for this monster. Barrel and ammunition are stamped with an anti-Demon icon called an "Elder Sign", boosting its power when used against lower-level Fiends. Designed for rapid fire, it utilizes a blow-back system for low recoil. An elegant, uncompromising, superbly made firearm. * Peluda Tail - is a grapple hook like item that is shot from the mechanism mounted on Rachel's right forearm. In cut scenes she uses it as a means of transportation swinging from place to place. In battle it can be used to cause damage or knock down smaller enemies. In the Monastery Rachel can use the Peluda Tail to swing from Chandeliers. A device made from the sewn skin of an ancient fiend. It is flexible, yet retains a sharp point. 09. Irene Lew (Sonia)Kickass Lady from DMC. # Role: CIA # Affiliation: USA, # Clan: Arsenal: * Survival Knife, * Stainless SIG-Sauer P220 Sport - .45 ACP. Rounds: 8 Attachment: Compensator, Scope, A version of the P220 with a stainless finish and a compensator; only chambered in .45 ACP; is now continued. * Dual Stainless Desert Eagle - .50 A.E. Rounds: 10 (Extended) Attachment: Pistol Bayonet, Holographic Sight, * TDI Kard custom - .45 ACP Rounds: 20 (Extended Mag) Attachment: Reflex Sight, suppressor, laser sight. * MP7 Custom - 4.6x30mm Rounds: 40 rounds Attachment: HAMR Scope, Dot sight sideway. * M14 EBR Custom - 7.62x51mm NATO Rounds: 20 (Dual Mags) Attachment: Thermo Scope, suppressor, 2 sided laser sights, * AS50 Custom - .50 Cal Rounds: 10 Attachment: New Sniper Scope with 2 Laser sights on both sides. - based on Jim Raynor's Commando Rifle * The Kalina Ann; Rocket Launcher. Rounds: 1 shot Attachment: Grappling Hook Bayonet, Multiple Rear launching tubes for micro-missiles, a grappling hook or a close-quarters weapon. 10. Hayate Tenshin # Role: Mugin Tenshin Nin, # Affiliation: Mugen Tenshin Village, # Birthday: July 3 # Clan: Mugen Tenshin, Appearance: * He is a young, muscular man, who has inherited his father's facial features and his mother's hair and eye color. In his original design, Hayate has slightly tanned skin, a slim face with a pointed chin, board shoulders, and narrow brown eyes. His hair is light brown, straight, and styled so it reaches his shoulders with a center parting. * Ninja Attire: #1: white shozoku with black mesh shirt underneath. * Ninja Attire #2: Black shozoku with grey chest armour, arm guards and shin guards, and a dark blue headband. * Info: shinobi armor and body-suits, which could include shin and wrist guards, chainmail, and masks to cover the lower half of his face. Two recurring elements to his costumes include his sword, theJinran-Maru, and a headband which he will wear around his forehead. He will also wear some casual, everyday clothing from time to time, in order to blend in with normal people and hide his shinobi identity. Arsenal: * Jinran-Maru (Rapid Storm), * Kunais and Shurikens, 11. Raizo # Role: Dragon Nin, Former Ozuna Ninja # Affiliation: Hayabusa Village, # Birthday: # Clan: Ozunu, Appearance: * Arsenal: * Blade Kyoketsu-shoge * Ninjato(s) * Kunais and Shurikens, 12. # Role: # Affiliation: # Birthday: # Clan: Appearance: * Arsenal: * See Also * Weapons' List * Characters' List Reference